


Mechanical Heartbeat

by Nightfurywitch



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, I'm Sorry, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Cyborg, seriously why has no one written a yandere cyborg fic yet, should I tag this as non con, should this be tagged as underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: Cyborg loves her Master MurdocCyborg would do anything for Master MurdocCyborg would even kill for Master Murdoc





	Mechanical Heartbeat

“What happened to her?”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a bug. I just have to shut ‘er down and turn ‘er back on again. Must’ve downloaded a Trojan on accident.” Murdoc stated, in a (somewhat decent) attempt to calm down Noodle, who was panicking.

The reason she was panicking was because Cyborg had randomly shut down in the middle of one of their jam sessions, and she didn’t want her to break down permanently. 

“Alright, that should do it!” Murdoc said, closing the panel on Cyborg’s chest. As if on cue, a soft whirring was herd, and the robot opened her eyes, turning to face Murdoc.

“Hello Master Murdoc. Thank you for fixing my error. I am terribly sorry about any inconvenience that it may have caused you.” 

“Huh, ‘Master‘. She hasn’t called you that since Plastic Beach!” Noodle chuckled, relieved that her friend was okay.

“Why wouldn’t I? That’s what he is, isn’t he?” Cyborg asked, seemingly confused. “Besides, I want him to be my master.” she said, almost yearned actually, while grabbing onto Murdoc.

“Well, that’s a little odd. Must be from the Trojan,” Murdoc muttered, a little unnerved by Cyborg’s sudden clinginess. “Hey Cy, could you let go of me?”

“Of course!” Cyborg responded, taking her hands off of him immediately. “Anything for my beloved master!”

“Okay, this is starting to get creepy.” Noodle said. “I mean, I’m glad she’s working, but this whole “master” thing is kinda freaky, don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know, I think it’s kinda endearing.” Murdoc smiled, patting Cyborg on the head.

“Let’s keep an eye on her, just in case.” Noodle muttered, eyeing Cyborg suspiciously.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behavior,” Cyborg chirped, leaning on Murdoc’s shoulder. “As long as me and Master Murdoc are together, that is.”


End file.
